You'd Be Surprised
by Chartreuse Converse
Summary: Post-Nevermore, just Fang and Max relaxing after the whole apocalypse thing. Pointless fluff, oneshot. By KYLiE.


**This isn't a truth or dare fic, first off, and it's Fax, not Figgy. I know it's really awkward at first, but it'll get better. It was intended to be a oneshot, but I don't think it's going to be. **

**KYLiE**

Max was lounged across a hammock, gently swinging back and forth. She glanced at Fang every so often, but every time he'd look like he would glance back, she averted her eyes to something else, like the trees outside.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Fang asked out of the blue. Max peeled her eyes away from the tree she had been looking at. It was the same one she sought refuge when Fang turned his eyes.

"Keep doing what?" Max asked, looking at his face for the first time. Before it had been the side of his face.

"You know," Fang insisted. Max stayed quiet, but _of course_ she knew. "Looking at me," Fang relented.

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't _blush, Max thought at herself. She succeeded, but still had to take a moment before she responded. "I'm bored." It wasn't really the reason, she was just drinking in the fact that they had, in fact, somewhat saved the world, and were still alive, and were currently living happily ever after.

"You want to play a game?" Fang threw the words out carelessly. He didn't really think she'd want to; she was Maximum Ride, and Maximum Ride just didn't play games.

And of course, she knew he'd expect just that of her. And she would have said no. _But really,_ she told herself, _you could do anything. You're all safe._ "Yes."

And so Fang was taken by shock. _But she's Maximum Ride. And Maximum Ride always surprises you,_ he told himself. "Truth," he started, and then paused. They had just survived the 'end of the world'. _That's the point, _something in his mind said, _you _survived_ it. _"Or dare," he finished.

Max stuck her chin in the air, just like she usually did. _Think of a dare,_ Fang thought to himself. Max wouldn't pick anything _but_ dare. "_Dare_," she announced confidently and empathetically, prepared for anything.

Fang thought for a little bit. What would make the great Maximum Ride succumb to a small, worthless dare? His mind wasn't working right; most of it was still caught up in the apocalypse thing. A small percent was caught up in Max-he hadn't really gotten alone time with her in a while. And suddenly, it seemed silly that they were here, all alone, play a childish game.

But Fang enjoyed it anyways, and more useless words spit out of his mouth, ones he couldn't think about or control. "Stay away from the Flock for a day." It was, in a way, a good dare; Max was practically attached to the Flock. They were like her brothers and sisters and children and best friends, all rolled into one. She protected them, just like a mama bird.

Max bit her lip, thinking. She'd have to do it, that she knew. But was there any way to make Fang take back his dare? Not seeing the Flock for a whole day-what if they got hurt? She knew she was overreacting, but…

The idea took her over like fire consuming a house; it spread from one part into another until it came into her brain and scarcely processing it to make sure, she voiced it. "You're a part of the Flock." Plain and simple.

Fang grinned easily. He talked easily, too. "I don't count."

Max bit her lip again. "Fine," she relented. "If they get hurt, it's your entire fault." Although she was scared of something happening to them, she also wasn't worried. They were pretty much grown up, and Angel and Gazzy could most certainly take care of themselves. And not being a leader for a day had its appeal.

"Dare," Fang said before she could ask. This annoyed her to some ends, being leader and all. And she was already somewhat annoyed at leaving the Flock alone.

_There's no imminent danger,_ she told herself. _Have fun._

She pretended to think, while really knowing what was going on in her mixed up jumble of emotions. She was in control, and knew what her mouth was going to say. It would flow out, just like a river, and she would get her revenge. But still, she sat, trying to think.

She took so long; Fang was beginning to wonder if she had gone into her own world. He was just about to ask, or call her name, when she opened her mouth to give him the dare.

"Kiss Iggy."

**Okay, so I've decided to make this a oneshot. I am, however, going to be updating a new story, multichap, so stick with me for that. **

**Review and tell me what you think, lovelies!**

**KYLiE**


End file.
